Two dates and a funeral
by jendallforever
Summary: An ending for the episode .


**Hi every one , I hope you all got a chance to watch two dates and funeral last night , if you didn't its on you tube , the best episode yet kick is finally together .**

* * *

In portachinis

Kim's POV

Jack and I were on our first official date at a lovely Italian restaurant . Jack had to go change Milton's birds diaper . I swear that thing has the scariest voice ever . I was waiting for Jack to come back when Albert the centre Jack paid got to bid on me during the auction for him came up .

" Hello Kim , dinning alone " he asked trying to flirt failing miserable . I put my hands over my eyes and whispered why me why me . I saw Jack coming back and he didn't have the cage with him hmm must have given it to some one or let it go either way I didn't like the scary bird .

I gave Jack a look which meant please get rid of Albert , he walked back to the table and said " hey Albert , can I please sit down in my seat " he asked very polity . Jack would never try be mean to nerds un like my ex boyfriend Brett Favours . He called my old friends well at the time we were split up , he called them losers and told me if I went near them again I would be in big trouble .

Albert moved and ran well his running was more like power walking . Jack sat back down in his chair and smiled at me . After we finished eating Jack said " how about a walk in Seaford park " he held out his hand . I took it and we walked and talked around the park. Eventually we got tired and decided to sit down on a bench . Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned in to him for warmth .

" Kim I need to ask you some thing " he said nervously " are we you know a thing " . " Um I guess , if you want us to be " I stuttered . " Well then I guess I have a new girlfriend" he chucked " come let's head back to the dojo " we stood up and Jack kept his arm around me . I smiled as we walked in comfortable silence . In the in side a bomb had been set off , Jack Brewer was boyfriend that's going to take some getting used to .

Jacks POV

I finally had to courage to ask Kim out and now she's my girlfriend . As we walked towards the dojo I realised a lot of things were going to change between us and the guys. But it's worth it . I think I'm I'm love with Kim I don't know but she is the most important thing in my life . We walked in to the dojo to see Rudy polishing a trophy , Sam trying to get the trophy off Rudy . Milton and Jerry weren't here . We said hi to Rudy when Milton and Jerry walked in obviously not noticing us .

" Rudy you should have come with us to spy on Jack and , KIM " Jerry turned around to see Kim not looking very happy . Jerry hide behind Milton . I slipped met hand in to Kim's calming her down . Jerry eventually came out from hiding once we were all sitting o. the benches talking .

Kims POV

After that Jack had walked me home , as we got to my door I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek , before saying good night but Jack told he was going to walk me to school in the morning .

The next morning

Jacks POV

Last night was the best night ever and now Kim was my girlfriend , I smiled at the thought , I got a quick shower and pulled on a pair of skater jeans , a white fitted V-neck , a blue and white plaid shirt over it and my blue supra sneakers .

I grabbed my pack and walked to Kim's house after I had some breakfast to walk her to school . I wrong the door bell and Kim answered the door , she looked stunning as usual .

We walked to school with our hands intertwined when Kim asked me some thing " hey Jack are we keeping us a secret cause I'm meant to fake break up with Jerry today " I had forgotten about that . " How about before lunch you break up with Jerry and problem solved " I told her as we reached school . We dropped our hands walked to our lockers which ironically were be side each other

Later in the Jerry broke up with Kim who took it very hard but it was just an act and at lunch I swooped in and became her night in shining armour hehe . Kim and I were going out finally and now I don't have to worry about any guy asking her out on a date like I did at the auction .

* * *

**hey so do you all like it , i stayed up until to am this morning watching kickin it on a link but it was worth it . So enjoy review , favourite and follow . I'm working on an up coming episode one shot .**

**love ya**

**jendallforever .**


End file.
